


Doctor's Appointment

by Opatoes



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Plug and Play, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opatoes/pseuds/Opatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out will take any excuse to avoid the work with the Autobots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Appointment

“Alright, everyone, here’s the deal- we’ve got a lot of unaffiliated bots coming soon to come back to Cybertron, so we’ve got to get enough to make sure we don’t get bots complaining _too_ much.” Arcee’s not going to walk around this issue that _some_ of the bots have been trying to avoid thinking about.

“I have gathered a list of known energon hotspots that have sprouted out. There is one that I know has a few problematic predacons, so I will focus on that location.” Ultra Magnus puts the list up on the large screen in the main room, everyone looking at the pictures of the locations, the source from pre-war Cybertron, but still giving a general idea.

“Me and Bulkhead’ll take the one out near the city, with all the unstable stuff, yeah?” Wheeljack looks at Bulkhead, who gives a thumbs up at Wheeljack.

“Then Bee and I will take the one on the unsteady turf.” Arcee and Bee nod at each other.

Ratchet doesn’t even need to mention that he’ll stay here and watch the bridge and provide medical assistance.

“I’ll take--” Smokescreen’s not really sure where to go. Getting energon together wasn’t exactly the funnest activity, and was kind of difficult for him. But he can’t exactly run away from this. The team’s depending on him to work, too! “That cave’s pretty dark, right? I’m practically a walking glowstick, so it works out! I’ll go alone!” There’s an odd number of them going out, anyhow, since Ultra Magnus is out there going solo, and he figures Knock Out will stay to offer medical help too, unfortunately.

"The rookie trying to get some _private time?_ " Knock Out's grin is funny to look at. Ratchet’s the one staying here, but Knock Out has no intentions of staying in. He can make Smokescreen do the dirty work, and his company is surprisingly nice. The nice biolights are an added bonus.

"Only if _private time_ includes a certain medic bot."

Did Smokescreen just flirt back at him? This is going to be interesting. "We-ell, I guess it's around the time to give a full frame check-up while in there. I’ve got enough biolights to go around, too."

"Yeah, it's been stellar cycles since I've had a good examination." Smokescreen giving a look at Ratchet, "No offense!"

Ratchet's just walking away. He doesn’t even have the energy to yell at the rookie, and he doesn’t want to get involved in the train wreck that is Knock Out and Smokescreen.

The others gave a look at each other, giving a nod, and walked out, heading for the energon deposits, Ratchet staying at the bridge controls, far, far away from the lovebirds.

They continued on until they realized that they were alone, Smokescreen grinning over at Knock Out.

"Doctor, doctor- I think something's up with me! I'm feeling all warm and slag and my body's making this noise-" Smokescreen revs his engine "-Is it terminal?"

"That sounds pretty serious, Smokescreen. But I can cure it. I have all the tools I need."

Knock Out will move towards Smokescreen, pinning the rookie to the wall, looking over his body. Sleek. Very sleek. Nice.

"Now, where should I start? Tell me where it feels the weirdest. Is it here?" Knock Out's servo brushes against Smokescreen's neck cables, doorwings twitching. That twitch catches Knock Out's attention.

"Or maybe it's right here?" Knock Out's arms wrap around to stroke the edges of Smokescreen's doorwings, getting a squeak from the other. Perfect.

"Yeah- yeah- that's the spot."

"Oh dear, this is serious. Smokescreen, I need you to lie down so I can examine them in more detail." Knock Out moves away a little so Smokescreen can lie on the floor, but it takes a moment.

"Can we maybe take this to a berth?" Smokescreen still lies down, but he's struggling to adjust himself. Before he can finish, Knock Out straddles Smokescreen, beginning a full assault on his flightless wings. Tire squeezes, hinge rubbing, smooching the area in between. Smokescreen's body moved with each touch, or at least tried to, frame getting hot from Knock Out messing around with him.

When Knock Out leans down to kiss Smokescreen's neck, Smokescreen can barely handle it, just muttering, "Just frag me now." Teasing the rookie is way too much fun. But Knock Out had his own needs, so he'd grant Smokescreen some mercy.

“I think I’ve explored your external enough. I should do an internal check too, shouldn’t I?”

“Yes yes yes yes frag yes” Smokescreen’s doorwings were fluttering whilst he squirmed under Knock Out.

Knock Out’s servos felt around trying to figure out where the panel covering was, but found something akin to an ethernet cable to the side of Smokescreen’s waist. Smokescreen made that easier and had it slide open right for him. They are fortunate their builds are similar, since Knock Out doesn’t have any converters on him.

One of his clawed digits will try to poke into the port, which mainly serves to give Knock Out a good jolt. He could hear Smokescreen snicker under him at the shudder that managed to come out from Knock Out, stopping once a servo moves back to toying with the hinges of Smokescreen’s doorwings.

Once Smokescreen’s moaning underneath him, Knock Out will finally plug himself into Smokescreen, his fiber cable twisted around Smokescreen’s thigh, about to send a ping before he’s bombarded already with Smokescreen’s emotions. Every little packet formed a whole, the full transfers formed a jolt of the same feeling. Smokescreen’s desire for Knock Out, his little crush on the medic, Knock Out having been turned on by the rookie several times before, each other’s plans to prank the other, most things couldn’t be hidden from the other.

Smokescreen’s requests for overload are denied, at least at first, making the rookie squirm under the doctor, who played with Smokescreen’s thighs to get a whine and packets of his arousal taken. Knock Out can’t help but grind against Smokescreen with that, the feedback loop drowning both of them in each other’s pleasure. They could feel the pleasure of the other, and until Knock Out or Smokescreen accepted a request to overload, nothing would happen.

Knock Out does get a chance to look at Smokescreen’s systems while he’s at it. Might as well check now, especially when he feels euphoric just learning about Smokescreen. It’s generally tough to get the rookie to cooperate during an actual exam, since he doesn’t seem able to sit down for a nanoklik. Looks like he didn’t need to check, though, because Smokescreen is perfectly healthy. He should probably update his firewalls, but he’s in surprisingly good condition.

Before he can fully finish, Smokescreen sends a wave of emotional energy, causing Knock Out to lose his train of thought, sending energy back at Smokescreen, sending his train of thought, sending packets of Smokescreen’s medical information to him, along with a request to overload. Several requests, in fact.

“You- you checking me all out? You’re super- you’re super thorough, you know.”

Smokescreen is the one to accept the request, and their overloads come together, too much for either of their processors to handle, causing them to both clonk out, systems restarting together.

Smokescreen wakes up to Knock Out’s optics watching him, licking a red-dyed energon lollipop before giving it to Smokescreen, letting the rookie suck most of it, before taking it back. Smokescreen better appreciate the candy flavored by the rare metal. And it looks like he does! He’ll give the rookie a kiss, tasting the beryllium flavoring. As good as ever.

"Thanks, Knocks. You fixed it! I gotta pay you back. The medical bills must be killer, and I've got no money. You accept any other methods of payment?"

“I'm not some cheap pleasurebot, Smokescreen. You're not paying me--" Knock Out catches on, and lets Smokescreen rub against him, "There's one other way you can pay me back, but I don't know if you've got the energy to pay it all back now."

“Wanna bet?” Smokescreen’s servo reaches down to stroke Knock Out’s crotch plating, digits circling around, “Mind opening for me?”

Knock Out does not mind complying with Smokescreen’s request, expecting Smokescreen’s digits to let his spike pressurize. But the other’s servo moves a little lower, tracing Knock Out’s valve,

“Mind getting off me for a second?” Smokescreen doesn’t give too much of a chance for Knock Out to talk, as he basically pushes him off. Knock Out was about to snap at Smokescreen, when the other’s helm lowers to Knock Out’s valve, glossa feeling about the outside.

Ohhh. He won’t complain about this, and will move his legs over Smokescreen’s shoulders, pulling the other closer to his valve, giving him no choice in eating him out. Smokescreen would give a confused look, since he was about to do that anyhow, but instead complies and slips his glossa inside the other’s valve, getting a decent taste of transfluid serving as lubricant.

Smokescreen was not expecting Knock Out to squirt when he overloaded, but his face covered in transfluid told a different story. Knock Out finally releasing Smokescreen’s helm, the other got a good chance to clean his own face, wiping transfluid off with his hand, even licking his own hand afterwards.

Knock Out was pooped by now, Smokescreen lying on top of him, still energetic as ever. Smokescreen had the energy for this. Smokescreen had the energy alright. "You have no insurance, so you'll have to finish paying me back later. And I think we should schedule a follow up appointment. We might have to actually do some work now."

“Too bad, right? Gotta be done, though.”

Maybe Knock Out will actually help Smokescreen.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has my first attempt at plug and play. I never thought I would use my networking skills to make porn.


End file.
